Electrical wires, such as individual wires or cables including coaxial cables, sometimes pass through a right angle guide in extending between pieces of electrical equipment. The right angle guide includes first and second tubes with main portions that extend at right angles to each other. Sometimes the route of the wire requires that the guide be capable of guiding a wire extending in any direction within a wide angle on either side of a center perpendicular direction. This can be accomplished by constructing the guide with a joint that allows the second tube main portion to pivot about the axis of the first tube. A simple pivot joint that enabled low friction pivoting and that gently limited the angle of such pivoting, would be of value.
The wires that extend through a guide to a piece of equipment such as a connector, often require provisions for strain relief. Strain relief assures that if the rear end of the wire is pulled, the front end of the wire that connects to the equipment will not be similarly pulled. Such pulling could damage or destroy solder or other connections of the wire end. Many strain relief devices are available, but it is desirable that such strain relief device be capable of being easily mounted in the narrow passage of a wire guide, especially a right angle guide.